Tinsel in A Tangle
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione always keeps up her end of a promise.


A/N: Originally written for Strictly Dramione's Yuletide Magic fest. Thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys. xoxo

My prompt was "I love it when all you wear is tinsel..."

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

 **Tinsel in A Tangle**

Hermione stepped into the flat she and Draco shared, a groan escaping her lips. Draco shuffled in behind her, feeling utterly exhausted as well.

The two of them had quite the busy Christmas Eve, and honestly, they both dreaded the next day as well.

They had just finished spending the day with the Weasleys since tomorrow would consist of them celebrating with Hermione's parents and then Draco's parents. Hermione loved the Weasleys, but spending a whole day around the holidays was a lot.

"I don't think I ever want to listen to Celestina Warbeck ever again," Draco said, removing his robes and plopping down on the sofa. "My ears are still ringing."

Hermione laughed. "I love Mrs Weasley, but the music is just too much and far too loud." Removing her shoes and robes, she shuffled over to the sofa, leaning down over the back to give Draco a kiss. "Tomorrow will be just as hectic."

"Yeah, but neither of our parents will be blasting one singer over and over," Draco pointed out, grinning at her.

She laughed once more. "Right you are, love." She kissed him again. "Thanks for being such a good sport tonight."

"I even put her sweater on when she gifted me it," Draco pointed out.

"Yes you did," Hermione said, smiling. "Molly was so happy, I could see it in her eyes." Her heart warmed at the thought of the moment.

"Well, I didn't want to be rude." His tone was nonchalant, but Hermione knew that he was touched she had made him a sweater.

"But I did promise you something, and I intend to follow through on my promise," Hermione said. "I'm going to head into our bathroom and get ready. Wait on the bed for me, will you?"

Draco sat right up. "Can't wait for my Christmas surprise," he said, looking at her eagerly. He waggled his brows in anticipation. "I love you."

"And I love you," Hermione replied. "See you in a moment." She dashed into their bedroom and headed towards their bathroom suite, where her holiday surprise was waiting.

Draco had initially whined when presented with the idea of spending Christmas Eve with the Weasleys, but she had promised if he behaved, then she would give him quite the gift this evening.

Her plan, of course, was to strip down naked and wear nothing but tinsel. She has cast a softening charm on the string of tinsel so it wouldn't irritate her skin, and in fact, would have the opposite effect. She pulled her hair up, securing it in a messy bun, before removing her clothing. Reaching under the sink where she stashed her boa, she grinned as she pulled it out. She wrapped the tinsel around herself, shivering in excitement as the material teased her skin.

Exiting the bathroom, she grinned when she saw Draco lying naked and ready on the bed. His smile deepened when he saw her step out. "Holy hell," he murmured, eyes wide.

She did a small twirl, shaking her hips and twirling the ends of the tinsel. "What do you think?" she asked, teasingly.

Draco sat up, grinning wickedly. "I love it when all you wear is tinsel… now come over here so I can ravish you properly."

Making her way to the bed, she let out a giggle as Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. "So fucking sexy," he murmured, excitedly claiming her lips in a kiss.

Hermione kissed him back eagerly, grinding herself against him. She could feel his cock hardening beneath her. The tinsel caressed her skin as they moved against each other. "Draco," she moaned.

He grinned at her. "This was certainly quite the treat," he murmured, reaching up and cupping her breasts. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs, groaning when she made a quiet, little sound.

"Maybe next time, you should wear the tinsel," Hermione breathed, her heart racing excitedly.

"Or I could tie you up with it," Draco countered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I suppose you could do that too."

"But right now, I'm going to fuck you." Draco flipped them so he was now hovering over her. He pulled the tinsel away from Hermione's body before he eagerly captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the stiffened bud, his hand toying with her other breast.

"Draco," Hermione groaned, cupping his head against her breast. She combed her fingers through his hair, grinding her hips against his in an attempt to get some friction there.

"My sweet, witch," Draco murmured. "Do you know what you do to me?"

She wriggled her hips against his, feeling his erection against her centre. "I have a pretty good idea," she teased.

"Fuck," he hissed, reaching a hand between them to finger her. He groaned when he felt her slickness. "Ready for me so soon?" He teased her clit, his lips nipping at her neck.

"I've been thinking about this all day," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Tell me what you want, love," his voice husky as he whispered in her ear. His cock twitched against her.

"Fuck me, Draco," Hermione whispered. "Please." She looked at him longingly. "Please, I want to feel you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command, love," Draco replied, wasting no time in entering her. He let out a breathy moan as he began to move. "Hermione."

"Draco," she groaned. "Oh, yes, right there." She tilted her hips slightly, allowing him to hit that sweet spot deep inside of her.

"Gods, love, you feel so good," Draco moaned above her. He moved against her, slowly sliding his cock in and out of her.

Hermione whimpered. "Harder, Draco, please."

He increased his pace, moving against her quickly. He hissed as he could feel her body respond in eagerness. She attempted to meet his thrusts, arching her hips as he fucked her.

"Draco," she whimpered, feeling her body tighten and her orgasm approaching.

"Fuck," Draco hissed, leaning down, he sucked at her neck, feeling her writhe beneath him. His lips moved to hers and his kissed her intensely. "I want you to come, Hermione."

His words were all she needed. Hermione began to thrust against him once more, eager to come. Her body tensed and she fell over the edge, crying out his name as she did so.

The feel of her inner walls clenching his cock quickly brought Draco to completion as well. He came, a guttural groan escaping his lips as he thrust into her.

Slowly, their movement stopped, their foreheads coming to rest together, slick with sweat.

When they finally regained the ability to breathe normally, Draco chuckled, his eyes opening to stare into Hermione's. "That was the best surprise you've ever had for me."

Hermione grinned, nodding. "Honestly, I agree."

"A perfect Christmas surprise."

Hermione reached up and kissed him. "I love you, Draco."

"We should get some sleep," Draco said after a few moments. He used his wand to clean them both up. Picking up the tinsel, he grinned. "Definitely saving this for later."

"You're incorrigible," Hermione said, shaking her head at him as she grinned.

"And you love it," Draco replied. "Now come here, witch, and snuggle me. We have another busy day tomorrow."

Glancing at the Muggle clock on the nightstand, Hermione smiled. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

He kissed her. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."


End file.
